Dragonheart All a Quaking Blaze & AFluttershy
by badboylover24
Summary: Parody of Dragonheart All A-Fluttershy/Story 4 of the True to Your Heart Guardians Edition Series. Discord and Razenoid trick Pyrus the dragon from Dragonshy into kidnapping Fluttershy and wooing her to be his mate. When her friends and Pyrus' guardian Groudon go to rescue her, Discord and Razenoid will kidnap Celestia and Arceus! I own no one in this fanfic.
1. Dream Pony

**Dragonheart All a Quaking Blaze and A-Fluttershy**

**Summary:** Parody of Dragonheart All A-Fluttershy/Story 4 of the Guardians Edition of the True to Your Heart Series. Pyrus (the dragon from _Dragonshy_) had just realized that he has fallen in love with Fluttershy, the Pegasus Pony who stood up to him. Having found this secret out, Discord and Razenoid trick him into kidnapping Fluttershy to woo her into becoming his mate, and Pyrus' guardian Groudon begins to fall for Fluttershy's guardian Boulderon as he is for her. While our heroes try to save Fluttershy, the Draconequus and Lord of Darkness will kidnap Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus…again! I don't own anyone in this fanfic; they all belong to their respected owners.

**Ch.1: Pyrus' Dream Pony**

Within the cave of an island not too far from the land of Equestria, one creature was enjoying his nap among his bed of treasures, gold, and jewels. He is a large red dragon named Pyrus, but he is no ordinary dragon. Some time back, he tried to have his nap in a mountain at the outskirts of Ponyville. However, a group of Ponies came to his cave at the mountaintop to ask him to nap somewhere else. As a result, he blew a cloud of smoke at them and right into a rock. He never meant to; he was cranky from all their complaining…and that smart-aleck rainbow Pegasus kicked him in the nose!

That was when he first laid his golden eyes on…her…a beautiful pale yellow Pegasus Pony with a long flowing tail and mane of bright pink, bright blue eyes, and three pink butterflies for a Cutie Mark. She was brave enough to stand up to Pyrus, angry that he would hurt her friends like that. He was surprised and a little frightened from her scolding but was able to explain that he did it because her rainbow friend kicked him. The yellow Pony apologized for her friend before explaining that they want him to sleep somewhere else because his smoky snoring was becoming an unhealthy hazard to other creatures besides the Ponies living in Ponyville.

Hearing about that problem, Pyrus felt extremely sorry and ashamed. He had no idea that his emitting smoke via snoring was causing breathing problems for others. He felt so terrible that he burst into tears in front of the Pony, feeling like she might think of him as some big baby. Instead, she stroked his nose, sweetly telling him that it's all right and that he just made a bad decision. Having earned her forgiveness and feeling much better, Pyrus left the mountain and went to a dragon doctor to help fix his smoky snoring. The doctor did fix it, and the red dragon now feels better than ever now that he no longer has to worry about his snoring smoke and suffocating other animals. He then settled in the island not far from Equestia to enjoy his nap more.

The day after he found his new napping spot, Pyrus woke up with a start at the sound of a crash outside of the cave. He went to investigate and found a red capsule in the ground at the cave's mouth. It then opened up to reveal a red dinosaur of some kind inside, bearing black markings, white spikes and claws, and yellow eyes. When their eyes met, Pyrus and the dinosaur felt a pain in his left wing and her left claw. Pyrus looked up to see a red molten boulder of some kind branded into the yellow part of his under-wing. The dinosaur also saw that three claw marks blazing with golden fire has branded itself onto her wrist.

The dinosaur then introduced herself to Pyrus as Groudon, the Continent Pokemon, and that the markings they have is a sign of the bond between them as guardian and partner. Although Pyrus is having doubts about having a guardian, he knows he can't do a thing about it. Besides, she didn't come all this way for nothing. So he agreed to let her stay with him, figuring that she would make a great cave-mate.

For some reason, however, Pyrus couldn't sleep as he tried to enjoy his nap. Every time he closes his eyes and drifts of, he would be dreaming of the yellow Pegasus…such as right now…

_Pyrus opened his eyes to find himself in the cave where he tried to have his nap, the same one in the mountaintop just at the outskirts of Ponyville. The sun was setting, and he can hear beautiful singing just outside the cave…singing?_

_Pyrus got up quickly to his feet. He recognizes that voice; it belongs to the yellow Pegasus. He quickly stepped out of the cave to look outside, and there stood his little Pony, singing with the bluebirds flying around her. For some strange reason, Pyrus found out that he has shrunk because he finds himself only a foot taller than the Pony._

_But he didn't seem to care. He was enchanted by this lovely creature. Her singing is the most beautiful singing he has ever heard. Her eyes are like aquamarines, and her mane and tail like cherry blossoms. And her fur makes her look like a piece of the sun Celestia herself has brought down to earth for him._

_Pyrus also recalled her gentle kindness. How he soothed his tears with a stroke of her hoof and her comforting words. No other female could ever be sweeter than her. He then stepped out of the cave and towards her._

"_Fluttershy?" For some strange reason, he knew her name, although she never gave it to him. The yellow Pony turned to him and smiled._

"_Pyrus…" she replied softly and sweetly. The red dragon then stepped closer to her, his heart beating faster than before._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked her with gentle confusion. Fluttershy simply placed her cheek against his throat, making him blush a deeper shade of red._

"_I couldn't stay away," she answered with a small smile. "I've missed you so much…" He then wrapped his arms around her slowly, gently, and lovingly. She has been on his mind lately that Pyrus has missed her as well._

"_I've missed you too," he whispered to her. She then looked up at him and he at her…aquamarine eyes and golden eyes…Pyrus could just swim deeply in those pools. Cupping her cheek with his clawed hand, he pressed his lips into hers to kiss her._

"_I love you…"_

Pyrus woke up with a gasp, finding himself in his own private cave, on his own island. He then let out a sad sigh. The red dragon had been having dreams every time he falls asleep, and each and every one of them features the beautiful Fluttershy. Why is he always dreaming of her?

"Pyrus, are you alright?" The dragon looked up to see that Groudon came back with about twenty fishes she caught on her shoulder. Although she's not fond of water, she was able to learn how to catch fish thanks to Pyrus. And let me tell you, she's a fast learner.

"Ye-Yeah, Groudon," the dragon assured her when he saw the concerned look on her face. "It was just a dream."

"'Just a dream'?" she asked, partially convinced.

"Oh, who am I kidding!" he cried, shaking his head with remorse. "We already know it's not just any dream. It's the dream with that yellow Pegasus. And I know _why _I'm dreaming about her Groudon! I've fallen in love with her!" He then rested his head down onto the pile of treasures and cried silently, causing Groudon to go over to him and stroke the side of his neck in comfort. True, Pyrus has fallen in love with Fluttershy because of her kind heart that has outshined her beauty, but he can never have her. Her friends wouldn't allow it.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give, Groudon…" he whimpered to his guardian softly, "to have her with me…so that I may woo her…into becoming my mate…"

"I know, Pyrus," the Pokemon said, hugging him in comfort. "I know…" He then cried some more, knowing that that wish will never come true. He has no idea how _wrong_ he and Groudon are.


	2. Deal or Trickery

**Ch.2: Deal or Trickery?**

Within the abandoned castle within the heart of the Everfree Forest, Discord lied on his checkered-patterned divan, chowing down on a carton of popcorn and watching his cotton candy cloud displaying the image of the mourning Pyrus and Groudon stroking his neck in comfort.

Razenoid was lounging on his blood red velvet pillows, smiling as he ate from a carton of popcorn that his partner conjured up for him. He was also seeing the image, and a matchmaker idea was clean in his mind.

"So…" Discord said, stroking his beard with interest. "This dragon here is in love with sweet little Fluttershy, is he?" Razenoid simply smirked.

"I think he is, Discord. And just think about it!" His partner then turned to the heart-shaped picture frame holding the lovely picture of his beloved Princess Celestia, while Razenoid turned to the heart-shaped picture frame holding the lovely picture of his beloved Lady Arceus.

"Now that I think about it, they just might be cute together," the Draconequus replied before tickling under Celestia's chin. "Don't you think so too, my little Tia?"

"And I've been thinking…his new guardian Groudon and Fluttershy's guardian Boulderon might be cute together as well," he said before tickling under Arceus' chin. "Don't you think so too, my little Arcy?"

"_Do you want us to bring them to you, masters?"_ Hiss and Genesect asked via telepathy spell.

"_No need,"_ Discord answered, getting up from their divan and as Razenoid off his pillows. _"We will visit them ourselves." _

"_You two, Mewtwo, and Kaa return to the castle,"_ Razenoid added. Discord then snapped his fingers, and the two of them vanished from the room.

When they appeared again, the Draconequus and the Lord of Darkness found themselves in Pyrus and Groudon's cave and looking straight at the red dragon and Continent Pokemon themselves. Seeing how huge their dragon victim is, they each got a little nervous. Nevertheless, they would take care of his size. How else would his relationships with Fluttershy work out? And how else can it work out between Groudon and Boulderon? Discord and Razenoid then cleared their throats.

"Excuse us?" Discord then called out to the dragon and his guardian. Pyrus stopped his crying, while Groudon released him from the comforting hug, and they turned to him and Razenoid at the sound of his voice.

Their golden eyes went wide with confusion at these smaller creatures before him. One looks like a dragon made up of different body parts, while his guardian, the Darkus Beast, looked like a mixture of spider and dragon, with six long blade like legs, enormous claws, spiky armor, and six glaring red eyes. Pyrus and Groudon have never seen anything like them before. Then again, they have seen things as strange as these guys.

"Who are you two?" Pyrus asked. Discord and Razenoid just smiled at him.

"The name's Discord, and this guy's here is my guardian, Razenoid," the Draconequus answered, placing his lion paw on his chest, while Razenoid crossed his intimidating claws over his chest with a nod. "We've learned that you have a problem, and we wish to solve it for you."

"What problem?" Groudon demanded with a glare of suspicion.

"You know," Razenoid answered simply. "His troubled affections for the yellow Pegasus Fluttershy." He and his partner jumped back when Pyrus leapt to his feet angrily.

"THOSE FEELINGS ARE _PERSONAL_!" he roared, making the whole cave rumble. Groudon patted his shoulder, cooing "Calm down..."

"Hey, easy there, big guy," Discord said, holding their hands up in defense. "We're not here to blackmail ya."

"Yes, we came here to help you out," Razenoid added. The dragon calmed down a bit but still held his glare in his eyes as did Groudon.

"What can _you_ do to help us?" Groudon asked in disbelief. "It's not like you two have magic on you…do you?"

"As a matter of fact, we do," Discord answered with a smile. "We can grant your partner the chance to have Fluttershy all to himself."

"Oh, and Groudon, you can find a lover of your own..." Razenoid grinned, his pointed tongue flickering in and out of his mouth. Groudon's eyes widened. She had always been alone before she met Pyrus, with her mother dying as she told Groudon the location of her destined partner, and even though she had Pyrus, he was a great partner and all, but she dreamed of having a lover of her own...

"Who?!" she demanded in disbelief.

"Fluttershy's guardian... Subterra Boulderon. He's like you. He control the earth and represents the Attribute of Subterra, earth... You two would be a perfect match..." Razenoid hissed in cold amusement.

"If so, what must I do to win him over?" Groudon asked, her voice filled with suspicion and yet hope as well.

"And how can you help me win Fluttershy over?" Pyrus demanded. "Her friends and their guardians would never let me be with her, not after what I have almost done to them with my smoke."

"Oh, but you've gotten _that_ taken care of, didn't you?" Discord asked. "If you're still concerned about her friends, I have a solution for you."

"And what's that?"

"Personally, I think you're relationship with Fluttershy can work out better if you were the same size as her. Nothing personal, but the size as you are now might be a problem for her and everyone else."

"No offense, Groudon," Razenoid added, "but he's got a point."

"Will he stay that way?" she asked, glancing to Pyrus.

"Of course," the Darkus Bakugan answered, "provided that he does everything right."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Pyrus with an arched eyebrow.

"You have to take her with you to someplace private," Discord answered, "whether she likes it or not, so that you may woo her until she agrees to be your bride. And you can never let her go until she says yes. If you let that happen, you will return to your large size."

"And to assure that Boulderon won't interfere with by challenging him to a Courtship Battle," Razenoid added to Groudon, "you'll have to keep him away until his partner says yes to your partner." Groudon and Pyrus' hearts sank at the suggestions.

"You mean…kidnap Fluttershy?" Pyrus asked with fear. "I…I can't…"

"And keeping Boulderon back," Groudon added. "It doesn't sound right…" Discord and Razenoid just smiled.

"Think of Fluttershy, Pyrus," Discord said to him. "You _do_ want to be with her forever…don't you?" This is all part of his and Razenoid's plan. If Pyrus kidnaps Fluttershy to woo her and Groudon tries to keep Boulderon away, the others will go to rescue their Pegasus friend. When they do, Celestia and Arceus will be open for them to take back with them to the hideout. It's a foolproof plan…as long as Pyrus and Groudon agree to the deal.

Pyrus and Groudon, meanwhile, thought about it. The dragon really does want to be with Fluttershy, but he can't just go and kidnap her. He can tell by her kind heart that she's sensitive and delicate like a budding flower that's about to bloom. And Groudon is rather reluctant to keep Boulderon away from a Courtship Battle, despite wanting to make a good impression on him. He sounds pretty strong, perhaps stronger than her physically. Perhaps if they _persuades_ Fluttershy, ask her to come with Pyrus to talk to her alone…she would understand, and it's worth a shot…and if all three can assure Boulderon…

"Alright," Pyrus answered Discord and Razenoid calmly before Groudon could say anything. "We'll do it." Discord smiled in reply and held up his eagle claw to snap his fingers.

"Remember," he said to the dragon, "you can't let her go _until_ she agrees to be your bride."

"And you must keep Boulderon away until Fluttershy says yes," Razenoid said to Groudon. Groudon and Pyrus nodded as the dragon closed his eyes and the Continent Dinosaur stepped back, and Discord snapped his fingers.

Groudon watched as red glittering flames suddenly flew around and engulfed Pyrus. As a dragon, Pyrus was immune to burns from fire, so he took no notice. He only felt a strange tingling sensation go up and down his body. The dragon figured that it is the shrinking spell doing its thing. At first he thought it would be painful, but feeling that it isn't, he relaxed and let the spell work its magic. Groudon also relaxed when she didn't hear him cry out in pain but stood ready should anything go wrong. A minute later, the tingling stopped, and the flames vanished.

"Okay," Razenoid said to Pyrus as Groudon gawked in awe, "you can open your eyes now." Pyrus did so, and he couldn't believe it either. Discord, Groudon, and Razenoid are now the same size as he is! He then looked around his cave, finding it a lot bigger and roomier than he last saw it. The spell worked!

"You did it!" he cried with delight as he looked himself over.

"You _were_ telling the truth!" Groudon also cried with delight.

"Now you have the chance to go and win Fluttershy's heart," Discord said to Pyrus with a smile. "Just remember what Razenoid and I have told you and Groudon and do _not _let Fluttershy go until she agrees to be your mate and keep Boulderon away until then."

"We'll remember," Groudon replied, climbing onto Pyrus' back before he dashing out of the cave. However, as he did so, he crashed passed Discord, causing him to spin around like a twister as Razenoid watched with surprise.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!" He spun at top speed for about five to ten seconds before stopping, the mismatching pupils going round and round like balls in a pair of roulette wheels as Razenoid caught him.

"Are you alright, Discord?" he asked.

"Whoa-oh-oh…" his partner groaned as he held his head. "He must _really _love that timid little Pony…" He then shook his head to clear it before the two of them looked out the cave entrance to find Pyrus taking off into the sky with Groudon riding him.

"The scheme is now all set," Discord said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Now to make sure it goes accordingly to plan," Razenoid replied with an evil smile as well. Discord then snapped his fingers, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of light to return to the main land.


	3. Swept Off Hooves

******Ch.3: Swept Off Her Hooves**

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the sun was setting into the horizon to end the day and begin the night. At Fluttershy's place, the pale yellow Pegasus Pony and her guardian Boulderon were busy tucking the baby animals into bed with their mothers. Right now, she was just finishing up with the baby chicks in their nests in the tree while he bid goodnight to the baby mice and otters by the stream.

"Good night, little ones," Fluttershy purred softly as the mother birds hopped into their nests to keep their babies warm. "Be sure to get plenty of sleep so that you'll be ready for your singing lessons in the morning." She then smiled as the little chicks yawned and fell asleep. Then she flew down to the ground and settled down besides Boulderon who turned to her

"They're fast asleep," he whispered to her before they turned to her pet bunny Angel.

"And how are the baby bunnies, Angel?" she asked him. He then placed his paws together next to his cheeks, closed his eyes, and made snoring noises to indicate that the babies are fast asleep.

"That is good to hear," she replied. "Thank you, Angel and Boulderon; you've been a big help."

"Glad we can help, Fluttershy," Boulderon said with a yawn. "Now let's get ourselves to bed." The three of them then headed for the tree house together. Suddenly, they stopped at the sound of quiet but noticeable thud.

"What was that?" Fluttershy squeaked in fear, hiding behind Boulderon

"I dunno," he answered, knowing his partner is too scared to investigate. "I'll go check it out." He then went over to do so, and Angel followed to help.

"Angel, Boulderon, no!" Fluttershy called after them in fear. "It…it's probably nothing." The boys didn't listen and headed over to investigate anyway. Worried for their safety, Fluttershy ran after them to the back of the house where the noise came from. But when they got there, they saw nothing. Angel then scratched his head in confusion as Boulderon let out a "Huh".

"I…guess we must have imagined it," Fluttershy said as a large shadowy figure rose up from behind her. Angel turned around and cried out in fear when he saw the figure behind the Pony.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Boulderon asked with surprise. Before the bunny could warn him and Fluttershy, the figure knocked the Bakugan aside and threw its arms around the Pegasus, making her cry out in fear.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Boulderon cried, getting up to help her before another figure tackled him to the ground.

"Who is it?" Fluttershy cried out to the figure holding her. "Please let me go!"

"Don't be scared, Fluttershy," the figure assured her kindly. "I don't want to hurt you. I only wanted to see you again." Fluttershy and Boulderon stopped in mid-struggle when she recognized the voice. They turned to see that the figure is really Pyrus, the dragon whose smoky snoring almost covered Equestria in a hazardous haze.

Boulderon looked up and saw that the figure that jumped him is a female dinosaur of some kind with black markings, white spikes, and yellow eyes. He figures that she must be Pyrus' guardian…and a cute one at that.

"I'm sorry," she said to him, "but I can't allow you to interfere."

"It's you!" Fluttershy gasped at Pyrus with surprise. He smiled in reply.

"I am happy that you remember me," he replied softly. "I was afraid that you have forgotten me."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Boulderon demanded angrily as he struggled to get out of the dinosaur's grip.

"I wanted to see Fluttershy again," Pyrus answered, giving her a soft hug. "And to talk to her."

"About what?" the Pegasus asked timidly. Before he could answer, the dragon looked down to see Angel hopping up and down on his tail to make him release Fluttershy.

"Go for it, Angel!" Boulderon called as he struggled more. "Distract him while I try to get out."

_Man, this is embarrassing, _he then thought to himself. _Relying on a little rabbit while a cute Earth Dino is pinning me down. _With an annoyed glare, Pyrus then picked the little critter up with his tail and set him down on a tree branch not too far from the ground.

"We can't talk here," he then said to Fluttershy to answer her question. "We need someplace more private. I need you to come with me, though…Will you…please?" Fluttershy then saw that he really wants to talk to her alone.

"Don't worry about me, Pyrus," the dino assured her partner. "I'll keep Boulderon here busy."

"You can talk with her right—" Boulderon started before Fluttershy gave her answer.

"Alright."

"Fluttershy!" her guardian cried with disbelief. With a relieved smile, Pyrus held his partner bridal style and took off into the sky. With a whimper, the Pony clutched onto his neck as her Guardian cried out after her.

"Do not worry, Fluttershy," Pyrus whispered to her softly. "I won't let you fall."

Back at the ground, Boulderon finally pushed the dinosaur off of him and held her down as Angel returned his feet to the ground. Fearing the worst, they glared down at her as she struggled.

"Who are you?" Boulderon yelled down at her. "What's the big idea stopping me?!" She only covered her face with a whimpered.

"My name is Groudon, the Continent Pokemon and Pyrus' Guardian," she answered timidly. "I'm sorry, but I was only doing what I was told to do. Pyrus really wanted to talk to your guardian, and we can't afford you to interfere. I can't tell you anything else or else…"

Boulderon and Angel's angry faces softened when she started to cry a little. They can tell that she's only trying to help her partner, as is the duty of a guardian, so the Subterra Golem got off of her and helped her up.

"Hey, it's okay," he said to her softly. "You don't have to tell me." Groudon smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"However," he added with a hard look, "I _am _going to have to go after Fluttershy, whether you like it or not. Until we reach her and your partner, you're under _my _watch from here on out. Understand?"

Groudon only looked down in defeat, knowing there's no arguing with him. And if she reveals what Pyrus plans to do, he _will _challenge Pyrus to a Courtship Battle.

"Alright." With a nod, Boulderon took her hand firmly but gently.

"C'mon," he said to her, "we have to go get help." They and Angel then left the cottage to find the others and tell them what happened.


	4. Quadruple Date Disaster

**Ch.4: A Quadruple Date Interrupted…By Disaster!**

Just outside of Ponyville and on a hill, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were on a double date with their boyfriends Marvin and Lionwing. Their guardians Titanium Dragonoid and Infinity Helios were sparring with their mates Dialga and Rayquaza. While Marvin and Twilight stargaze via telescope, Rainbow and Lionwing sip from a chocolate/strawberry milkshake.

"Oh, Marvin!" Twilight cried to her Martian boyfriend. "I think I've found Columba! Look! Look! Look!" She quickly moved out of the way so Marvin can look into the telescope.

"You're right," he cried with excitement. "It _is _Columba the Dove!" He then hugged the violet Unicorn. "That's my girl!" Twilight giggled in reply.

"Hmph..." Drago grumbled as he deflected a Roar of Time with the Flame Shield. "I still don't get it, Helios. Why did you let Lionwing stay with Rainbow? I only let Marvin stay with Twilight because I lost." Dialga sighed as she cracked an Iron Tail into Drago's sword slash.

"This is the third time I'm telling ya, Drag! Quit asking!" Helios replied as he dodged a Draco Meteor from Rayquaza and retaliated with a barrage of rockets, which the Sky High Pokemon easily avoided. "I let him stay with Rainy because he's a excellent boyfriend and refused to give up, even when the odds were against him."

"Those two sure are cute when stargazing, and those four sure are cute when sparring." Rainbow laughed.

"Not as cute as _you_," Lionwing purred, nuzzling his beak into her cheek.

"Lionwing, not in front of the others," the Pegasus giggled/hissed, trying to pull away with a blush on her face.

"It's okay, kitten," he whispered, wrapping his wing around her body. "Let them watch."

"Oh, you…"she replied with a smirk.

Helios simply chuckled at his partner's embarrassment, and wrapped his arm around Rayquaza's shoulders.

"Well, babe? Ya wanna go and get something to drink?" Rayquaza blushed as she tried to pull away.

"Helios! Not in front of the others!" the Sky High Pokemon hissed/giggled. Drago simply grinned as he wrapped his own arm and wing around Dialga's shoulders.

"Feel like relaxing too, Dia?" he purred. She blushed as well and tried to get his arm and wing off her while giggling softly.

"Drag, you've better stop or else!" Dialga cried. Drago gave a devilish grin.

"Or this?" He replied, lightly tickling her neck and sides with his claws. Dialga started laughing, desperately trying to get her mate's claws off her.

Rainbow laughed at the guardians before turning to Lionwing, who leant forward to kiss her. Jus as they were about to, Angel popped up all panicky in between them, making them kiss him on the cheeks. Opening their eyes and seeing that they're kissing a bunny instead of each other, the two lovebirds pulled apart to spat out the bunny fur on their lips.

"Oh, what in the world-"

"Gross!" Hearing their two friends cry out, Twilight, Marvin, and the four Guardians turned to see Angel with them. Suddenly, Boulderon showed up too, dragging a sullen Groudon by the claws. Helios turned and grinned as he saw his Subterra Golem friend with the Continent Pokemon.

"Well, well, well…Look who we have here," he teased. "Hey, Boulderon, who's your new girlfriend?" Boulderon scowled while Groudon blushed.

"This is no time for jokes, Helios!" the Subterra Golem snarled. Helios quickly held his claws up in defense.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill, bro."

"Angel?" Twilight said, recognizing Fluttershy's rabbit. "What are you and Boulderon doing here? Is Fluttershy okay?" The rabbit then started pantomiming as if he's playing charades.

"Okay, okay," Marvin said, trying to translate. "First word…first part of the word…uh, fly? No, flutter! Yeah, flutter…second part…sounds like…cry…uh, pry? Dry? Shy? Shy! The first word is 'Fluttershy'. Okay, second word…first syllable…sounds like…lid…uh, kid? Kid, okay. Second syllable…uh, sleep! No, uh, nap. Kidnap? I think he's saying Fluttershy's kidnapped!" Angel tapped his nose to indicate he's correct.

"Fluttershy's kidnapped?" Rainbow cried, jumping to her feet. "Who did it?"

"THAT DAMN DRAGON WHO ALMOST SUFFOCATED EQUESTRIA WITH HIS SMOKY SNORING, THAT'S WHO! AND HE HAS FLUTTERSHY!" Boulderon bellowed, his voice filled with rage and sadness.

"Why didn't you save her, Boulderon?" Drago questioned. The enraged Subterra Golem turned on him furiously before pointing at Groudon.

"His... guardian here, Groudon, tackled me and stopped me from helping her..." Drago and Dialga turned to her in shock.

"Why in the name of Vestroia did you do that?" Dialga demanded. Groudon started to tear up.

"I... I can't tell you..." Drago scratched his head and sighed as Helios and Rayquaza touched down beside them.

"Dragon? Smoky haze?" Lionwing replied.

"What's all that about?" Rayquaza asked.

"We'll explain later," Twilight answered. "Right now, we need to get the others and help Fluttershy. Rainbow, you, Helios, Rayquaza and Lionwing go get the others. Marvin, I need you and our Guardians to come with me. We have to let Princess Celestia know right away."

"Right behind you, dear," he replied, activating his jetpack.

"And I'll wait here for you with Groudon," Boulderon said, turning to the ashamed Groudon calmly. Marvin then picked up Twilight bridal style and flew off for the library, while Drago grabbed Dialga in his forearms and followed his partner and her boyfriend. Rainbow, Helios, Rayquaza, and Lionwing then flew off to find the other Ponies and Guardians. When they were gone, Boulderon gave Groudon a sad look.

"Sorry for being so harsh like that," he sighed as he handed her a tissue.

"You don't have to apologize," she replied with a smile as she wiped her tears with the tissue. "You're just worried about Fluttershy. I was just…"

"I know," the Golem said to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in comfort. "You're just doing a guardian's duty, so…I shouldn't blame you for tackling me like that." Groudon then hugged him, making his face turned red.

"Thank you…" Boulderon smiled before hugging her back, feeling all fuzzy inside like when he cuddles with a cute critter…only he's cuddling with a cute guardian this time.

At the library, Spike was just enjoying his before bed snack of blue sapphire muffins while drawing a picture of Rarity as a beautiful princess and himself as a knight, while Skyress was munching on birdseed muffins and drawing a picture of herself a beautiful princess and Taylean as a handsome knight coming to save her.

"Hmm…should make my cape look gorgeous that even Rarity would love it. If I were Rarity, would I prefer cerulean blue or—"

"Hmm...should make my dress look gorgeous that even Taylean would love it. If I were Taylean, would I prefer emerald green or-"

"SPIKE! SKYRESS!" The little dragon and Sky Phoenix jumped with a yelp when Twilight, Drago, Dialga, and Marvin burst in the room.

"We weren't drooling over Rarity or Taylean! Honest!" they cried, clutching the pictures to their chests. Marvin and Dialga gave them confused looks.

"What?"

"Never mind that, guys," Twilight said in panic. "We need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus."

"Fluttershy's been kidnapped," Drago explained, "and Boulderon's enraged with shock and anger!" Spike and Skyress dropped their pictures in shock.

"What? Why didn't you say so?" They then rushed off to get a quill and some parchment, leaving the picture for Marvin, Dialga, and Drago and Twilight to see.

"I'm not even _going_ to ask," the Martian then said to his magical girlfriend.

"Good, cuz you _definitely _don't wanna know..." the red Dragonoid said, turning to his time-controlling mate with a shrug.


	5. Crazy Night

**Ch.5: The Princess and Lady's Unexpecting Night**

Back at Castle Celestia in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus had walked into their bedroom while Celestia's little sister Luna was watching the night, while Arceus's little sister Giratina was watching over the Distortion World, to make sure the dead were in restful order. They had quite a day today with their councils and meetings, so they are looking forward to a restful night.

Just as they were about to settle into their soft beds, the fire in the fireplace flared up and a scroll flew out of the flames and towards them. Wondering what it's about, the Sun Princess took the scroll with her horn's magic and began to read it, while the Lady of Light looked from behind her shoulder:

_Dear Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus,_

_We are afraid we have received terrible news. The dragon that had almost covered Equestia in a smoky haze has returned, only this time he has taken Fluttershy. His guardian, a Continent Pokemon known as Groudon, has stopped Boulderon from helping Fluttershy. She is currently in our watch. Why the dragon has done so we're not sure, but we are positive that he has taken her to the cave at the top of the mountain outside Ponyville. We, Marvin, Lionwing, Spike, Skyress, the girls, and the guardians will go to the mountain and help Fluttershy, but please take the greatest of care. We can't help but get the feeling it's all of Discord and Razenoid's doing. Please wish us the best of luck and that your sisters Princess Luna and Lady Giratina and will watch over us alongside her moon and her Dark World guardian spirits._

_Your faithful students,_

_Twilight Sparkle and Titanium Dragonoid._

Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus couldn't believe what they have read. Fluttershy kidnapped by the dragon that almost covered Equestria in a smoky haze? And her poor Subterra Guardian... Boulderon must be seething with anger and sadness right now. Oh, poor dear Bearer of the Element of Kindness and poor Bearer of the Attribute of Earth. The Princess and her guardian then walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the night sky.

"Little Sister," she said quietly, "though you may not have gotten the message as well, please watch over Twilight, Drago, and the others tonight."

"You as well, Sister Giratina," Arceus said gently, "though you may not have gotten the message as well, please watch over Twilight, Drago, and the others as well tonight."

"Oh, we're sure they will," an all-too-familiar voice said behind the duo.

"In fact," a second voice added, "we want them to as well so we can carry out the rest of our plans." Celestia and Arceus turned around, only to have Discord coil around the Alicorn's body, hold her in his arms, and bring his face close to hers, while Razenoid wrapped his arms around Arceus's body, held her strong and firmly, and brought his face close to hers.

"Discord!"

"Razenoid!"

"Missed me, my little creampuff?" Discord purred, giving Celestia an Eskimo kiss.

"And you as well, my little cupcake?" Razenoid purred, nuzzling into Arceus' neck.

"Let us go!" they cried, squirming in their clutches. "GUARDS!"

"Sorry, sweet stuff," Discord said with a sly grin, "but they won't come."

"We've sound-proofed your room," Razenoid explained. Celestia and Arceus looked up at Discord and Razenoid with fear. They think of everything, don't they?

"You're probably thinking 'What a bad time for poor little Fluttershy to get kidnapped'," Discord said in a teasing tone.

"Because her enraged Boulderon and their friends have to go and save her," Razenoid added, "and to calm said Golem down, correct?" The white Alicorn and Alpha Pokemon blinked with intrigue.

"How did you know Fluttershy's been kidnapped and Boulderon's becoming wrathful?" Celestia demanded.

"Oh, just a 'lucky' guess," Discord answered with a shrug.

"That," Razenoid added, "and we were the ones who set up the whole thing."

"What?" Arceus cried.

"Remember that big red dragon that almost covered all of Equestria in a smoky a few months back?" Discord asked Celestia. "Well, our boys found out that he's crushing on sweet little Fluttershy and gave him the chance to go to her. While he's busy wooing her, her dear friends will be attempting to save her…all while I get you to myself." He then teased her with a flirty tiger growl, making her blush.

Razenoid grinned as he gently stroked Arceus's sides with his claws while uttering a low growl, making her blush.

"Also, remember the fact that the dragon obtained a new guardian?" he added to her. "The Continent Pokemon Groudon. Our boys also found out that she wants a lover of her own also, and who's better for her then one of her own element, Earth?" Arceus's eyes widened in realization.

"Yo...You... You mean...?!" Razenoid gave a cruel chuckle.

"Indeed, that's what I mean. I'm trying to get her and Boulderon... hooked up..." Arceus snarled as she thrashed with more vigor, desperately trying to free herself from his grasp, but his grip was iron hard. She then stopped and sighed deeply.

"Well, you're quite the persistent goofball," she teased back.

"You're quite the persistent goofball as well, Discord," Celestia teased her captor.

"All this is just one crazy night for you, little kitten," the Draconequus purred before planting a kiss on their lips.

"And for you also, my pet," Razenoid purred before pressing his lips into hers. While the Princess and Lady were unfortunately distracted by it, Discord snapped his talons, and the four of them disappeared to teleport to his and Razenoid's hideout.


	6. What FluttershyGroudon Feel

I don't own this song; I got it from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All I did was change it a bit.

**Ch.6: What Fluttershy and Groudon Feel**

Back with Fluttershy, she and Pyrus have just reached the cave at the top of the mountain, and the dragon gently settled her back onto the ground. The yellow Pegasus then turned to the red dragon as he looked up at the stars.

"The stars are just beautiful at this height, aren't they?" he then asked her. Fluttershy then looked up to see how beautiful the night sky is when at the top of the mountain; she forgot all about her acrophobia.

"They _are_ beautiful," she replied before turning to the moon. "And the moon…so close…I could just reach out and touch it." Pyrus then turned to her with a smile.

"I already have my piece of the moon right here," he purred, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. Taken by surprise, Fluttershy jumped back with a whimper. She would have run off, but Pyrus wrapped his tail around her to stop her, causing her to turn to his golden eyes.

**Pyrus: **_Why'd ya run away?_

_Don't ya like my style?_

_Why don't ya come and play?_

_I'll guarantee you a great big smile_

_I come from the_

_Imagination_

_And I'm here strictly by your_

_Invocation_

_So whadya say?_

_Why don't we dance a while?_

As he sang the last part to her, Pyrus took her into his arms into a slow dance. Hopefully, singing to her and a gentle dance would sooth her. He couldn't help but chuckle at the cute blush on her face.

Meanwhile, as the rescue was making its way to the mountain, Boulderon couldn't help but noticed how down-on-her-luck Groudon looked, so he decided to cheer her up to make her feel better, not knowing that he's singing to her the same song as Pyrus is to Fluttershy.

**Boulderon:** _I'm the heart of swing_

_I'm the twist and shout_

_When ya gotta sing_

_When ya gotta let it out_

_You call me, and I'll come_

_A-runnin'_

_I'll turn the music on,_

_I'll bring the fun in_

_Now we're partyin'_

_That's what it's all about_

Groudon couldn't help but giggle at Boulderon making himself silly for her; he's made her feel much better.

Back at the mountaintop, Fluttershy felt at a daze as she danced with Pyrus. He is quite a great singer and a good dancer. And he's just so gentle with her. Why is he acting this way? And why is he looking at her with that alluring gaze of his?

**Pyrus:** _'Cuz I know_

_What you feel, girl_

**Boulderon: **_I know_

_Just what it feels, girl_

"Uh, P-Pyrus," she then asked with a shy pink blush (he told her his name earlier). "You said you wanted to…talk to me…about something. Can you please tell me what it is?"

**Boulderon:** _All these melodies_

_They'll go on too long_

_Then that energy_

_Will start comin' on way too strong_

**Pyrus: **_All those hearts lay open_

_That must sting_

_Plus your blushin'_

_Got me combustin'_

**Boulderon: **_That's the penalty_

_When love is but a song_

"Fluttershy," he then purred as he held her closer to him. "Ever since that day we first encountered each other, I felt the yearning to be with you always. You are the only Pony I want in my life."

**Pyrus:** _You've soothed me down_

_To save your town_

_So you're my royalty_

_In the skies we'll go_

_With the land below_

_And you'll be my bride-to-be_

Fluttershy's eyes went wide with shock. He wants her to marry him? She then tried to pull away from him as he tried to kiss her on the lips.

"Pyrus, we can't," she protested with a blush. "It's too sudden."

**Boulderon:** _'Cuz I know_

_What you feel, girl_

**Groudon:** _Well, you see_

_You and me_

_Will it be love-regal?_

**Pyrus:** _I'll marry_

_You, girl_

**Fluttershy:** _What I mean_

_I'm no queen_

_So Dragon Queen's not legal_

But Pyrus doesn't want her to go. If he does and she doesn't agree to become his mate, he'll return to his normal size. So he held her even closer, making her blush more madly.

"Please, Fluttershy," he begged softly. "Let me spend the rest of my life with you."

**Boulderon:** _I'll bring dark armies to ruin_

_And still have time bring a soft shoe in_

**Groudon:** _Well, that's great_

_But it's late_

_Please let set my lonely heart free_

Fluttershy then tried to get out of his grip again only to have them fall back a little so they can look over the ledge…and see Boulderon and their friends running up to the base of the mountain with Groudon, Marvin, Lionwing, Dialga, Rayquaza, Skyress, and Spike.

**Pyrus:** _Something's cookin', I'm at the griddle_

_I can out-sing any big fiddle_

**Fluttershy:** _They'll get a scare_

_If I'm not there_

_My Guardian and friends will come for me_

"My friends!" Fluttershy cried with hope. "They came for me!" Seeing them, Pyrus also saw that they're "holding Groudon prisoner" and growled before wrapping his tail around his Pegasus to hold her and have free hands. He then took out a green and yellow medallion that he got from Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians before arriving at Fluttershy's cottage.

"I didn't want to have to do this," he said to Fluttershy, "but I can't have your guardian or friends interfere with my wooing you." He then blew a flame into the medallion, and Fluttershy watched in horror as the medallion dissipated into green and yellow wisps that flew down the mountain.

"Pyrus, please…" Fluttershy begged softly. His gaze only softened as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry, my love," he replied, nuzzling into her neck, "but I just can't…"

**Pyrus:** _Now we're partyin'_

_That's what it's all about_


	7. Rescue Party Obstacles

**Ch.7: The Rescue Party's Obstacles**

Back with the rescue party, it was making its way up the mountains, Twilight in the lead. On her back was Spike, who was looking up at the mountain with a gulp. Behind her, Lionwing had Marvin, Applejack, and Rarity ride on his back. Pinkie skipped at his left; Rainbow flew at his right, and their guardians right behind them.

Boulderon then went charging up the hill, his fists clenched as the Subterra gem in his chest glowed with energy. His eyes flared with anger as he vanished in a flash of light. Groudon shook her head and followed the Subterra Guardian, knowing that he's more determined than ever to save Fluttershy.

"It sure is high up," Rayquaza stated looking up at the mountain. "Don't you think that it might be quicker if those of us with wings or flying abilities just _fly _us up there?"

"I just can't help but get the feeling that dragon might expect that," Twilight answered her.

"Lionwing and I can check," Marvin volunteered. "If the coast is clear, we'll come back for you."

"And Helios and I will go too," Drago added, "just in case they need backup." Dialga and Twilight just frowned at them with concern. It sounds like a good idea, but it also sounds dangerous. The Martian and Dragonoid anticipated this of course.

"Don't worry," Marvin assured Twilight as Applejack and Rarity got off Lionwing's back. "As long as Lionwing, Helios, Drago, and I stick together, we'll be okay." Twilight then hugged him as Dialga hugged Drago.

"Be careful," the Time Dragon whispered to him as Rainbow then hugged Lionwing and kissed him on the cheek and Rayquaza kissed Helios.

"You so much as break a bone in your body, and that will be the last kiss you get from me for a week," Rainbow said to Lionwing sternly.

"Same to you, Helios," Rayquaza said to him sternly. The gryphon and Darkus Bakugan just laughed as they nudged their girls softly.

"Don't worry," Lionwing replied. "I've faced far worse than this."

"You're just so cute when your mad, babe," Helios teased as Marvin got onto Lionwing's back. The others stood back as Lionwing, Drago, and Helios spread their wings for take-off…and glowing green tentacles shot out at them from the side.

"DRAGO!"

"HELIOS!"

"LIONWING!" Their girlfriends screamed as the Dragonoids fell to the ground and the gryphon reared up with surprise, causing Marvin to jump off. Twilight rushed up to him.

"Marvin, are you okay?" she cried.

"I'm fine," he answered, "but the guys—" The two of them turned to Lionwing, Helios, and Drago as said gryphon fell to the ground, the tentacles becoming green ropes tied around their waists to pin their wings to their sides. Marvin, Twilight, and Rainbow then rushed up to them, as did Dialga and Rayquaza.

"Lionwing, what happened?" the rainbow-maned Pegasus cried as her boyfriend stood up.

"I don't know," he answered, turning to the ropes. "These things just shot out at us." He then tried to gnaw them off with his beak and cut them with his claws and the Dragonoids did the same with their claws, sword, and guns, but they're as strong as wire. Helios then roared with frustration.

"WHY AREN'T THESE STUPID THINGS BREAKING ALREADY?!"

"It must be a spell that Discord, Razenoid, and their goons provided for the dragon," Twilight answered.

"Well, couldn't they give it a different color?" asked Rarity in disgust.

"I agree," Taylean concurred. "That shade of green just won't do at all."

"Ooh, I think I have some yellow streamers in my saddle pack!" Pinkie said, looking into one of her packs.

"Yeah, that might help," Trister said, looking in to help also.

"Guys, we need to focus here," Pyrus said. "That dragon obviously wanted to keep us away from him and Fluttershy."

"Seems rather odd," Dialga said with some thought. "Angel and Boulderon never mentioned anything about a fight or a struggle (well, except for Groudon tackling Boulderon). It's almost like…the dragon _asked_ her to come with her, and she said yes."

"What are ya getting' at, Dia?" asked Applejack.

"Yes," Wolfurio said to her, "what is on your mind."

"What if this isn't a kidnapping of vengeance but…a kidnapping of passion?" the time dragon then asked.

"You saying that dragon's crushing on Fluttershy?" Rainbow cried.

"That's just weird, dude!" Helios concurred with a face.

"Hey, I don't see _you_ complain about Skyress' and Spike's—" Pyrus was suddenly cut off when Pinkie shoved a cupcake into her mouth to keep the red Dragonoid quiet about Skyress' and Spike's crush on Taylean and Rarity. Marvin and Dialga watched as the two of them exchanged glares but decided to brush it aside.

"I am simply saying if he wants vengeance on Fluttershy, why didn't he attack her instead of kidnapping her and attacking _us_?" Dialga asked. Twilight then placed her hoof onto her chin in thought.

"She does have a good point now that I think about it," stated Rarity.

"Then if Rainbow, Rayquaza, or Skyress fly up there," Spike replied, "the same thing might happen to them."

"Yeah," Skyress said, perching on his shoulder. "And those…green things might be pretty quick, even for us."

"So we can't _fly_ up there?" Rainbow replied indignantly.

"That stinks," Rayquaza growled.

"You can ride on my back if you like, Rainy," Lionwing purred, trying to cheer her up.

"And I can give you a piggyback, Ray-Ray," Helios teased, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck. She and Rainbow just gave the boys a playful glare.

"Real sweet of you, Lion," Rainbow replied.

"Same to you, Heli," Rayquaza laughed.

"Well, we better keep moving," Twilight said to the group. "And be on your guard."

"Yeah," Drago said. "There's no telling what other tricks that dragon has up his wing _or_ how strong they will be." With an agreeing nod, the others followed her up the mountain, hoping that Boulderon and Groudon have made it through the traps themselves.

As the Unicorn Bearer of Magic and her guardian have anticipated, Pyrus had sent out more spells to keep the rescue team from reaching him and Fluttershy. One spell had some boulders and dead trees take on the frightening appearance of monsters much like in the Everfree Forest when searching for the Elements of Harmony. Boulderon (the group caught up with him and Groudon) smashed them aside and roared like a beast, picking up enormous boulders and throwing them at the ugly faces. Groudon, although awed by his incredible strength and courage, attempted to calm her crush down, but he did not listen to her. He continued to bash them aside until all of them were rubble. Also, with Pinkie and Trister's Giggle at the Ghosties song and some laughter, they overcame the spell just like in the Everfree Forest.

Another spell had some vines in a large tree catch the little Ponies in their clutches. Fortunately, they missed Lionwing, Marvin, and Spike, and the three of them used Boulderon's enormous strength to crush the vines. Boulderon snarled and waved aside the ponies' thanks as he continued to advance. But Spike welcomed the gratitude, especially when Rarity kissed him on the cheek to make him woozy with a silly smile.

The final spell they came across was when they were only a few yards away from Pyrus' cave. A huge thicket of thorns brushes shot up from the ground and grew to five times as tall as Lionwing and five times his length from tail to beak. What's worse is that it took up the whole width of the path. The thorns look pretty sharp to cut through flesh, but Twilight isn't the slightest bit worried.

"Seems to me this dragon's loosing his touch," she replied before concentrating on a spell. Everyone watched in awe as the thorns glowed with a red-violet aura before blossoming into various vine flowers. Lunging forward, Boulderon grabbed the flowers and broke them into pieces, bellowing like an animal. He charged up the hill, with Groudon following him, again awed by his incredible power. Drago shook his head, then turned and defeated a group of Houndoom that were creeping up towards them. Dialga hugged him affectionately.

"That's my boy," she said proudly, making him smile at her affectionately.

"That's my girl," Marvin said to Twilight as he hugged her proudly. The violet Unicorn simply smiled affectionately before the group made it's way through the now safe vines.

Meanwhile, Pyrus had rushed back into the cave after he cast his thorn brush spell to stop the rescue group, Fluttershy still in his tail's coils. After the two of them are inside the cave together, the last of the medallion's magic became a door to keep the Ponies out.

"Pyrus, please," Fluttershy begged him fearfully. "Let me go, and I'll ask the others not to hurt you." Pyrus only turned to her with a firm face.

"Not until you agree to become my mate," he replied, bringing his tail closer so he can hold her in his arms and wings. The yellow Pegasus then looked into his golden eyes, her eyes shining with tears forming in them.

"Why can't you just give me some time to think?" she whimpered, trying in vain not to cry.

"Because of my size," he answered softly, affectionately brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "If I let you go, and you say no to becoming my wife, I will return to my original size. That's how the spell works. And I want to stay _this_ size for you. I can't be with you if I'm not your size."

"What do you mean by a spell?" she asked him with confusion. "Are you saying you did this to yourself?"

"No," he answered with a shake of his head. "It was a creature who looks like a dragon but isn't and his guardian, who looks like a mix of a dragon and a spider. They call themselves Discord and Razenoid, and they wanted to help me win you over and help Groudon win Boulderon over. They shrunk me so that I can be with you, but it's only permanent if you agree to be wife before I let you go. And Groudon stayed behind so Boulderon won't interfere by challenging me to a Courtship Battle. Please understand, Fluttershy…I love you too much to become large again."

"Pyrus…" Fluttershy couldn't believe that this dragon and his guardian fell for Razenoid and Discord's trick just to be with her and Boulderon. And yet Pyrus is giving up his large size just to be with her. She would have said more, but he slammed his lips into her own to kiss her. Immediately, however, she closed her eyes and returned it. That sacrifice he made for her is just too much to ignore…

_BAM! _The door of the cave entrance cracked, then exploded in a flurry of shards as Boulderon smashed his ironclad fist into it, but the two of them kept kissing. Twilight and the others to rush into the cave. When they did, they were shocked to find Pyrus kissing their animal-loving friend on the lips.

"Oh, gracious!" Rarity gasped, covering her gapping mouth with both hoofs. Applejack pulled her hat over her eyes sheepishly as Pinkie and Trister whistled with impressiveness. Taylean was left speechless as Wolfurio, Drago, and Dialga looked away awkwardly.

"Whoooa, didn't see _that_ coming," said the surprised Rainbow Dash.

"Uh-uh," Helios said as Skyress fainted into the shocked Rayquaza's arms.

"Little one, I don't think you'd want to watch this," Lionwing said, trying to cover Spike's eyes with his wings.

"Hey, I can handle it," Spike retorted, moving the feathers off his eyes. "I'm old enough."

"Wow, just…wow," Twilight said with wide eyes before Marvin cleared his throat. Pyrus and Fluttershy broke the kiss and turned to the rescue group.

"Can we help you with something?" Pyrus asked in annoyance, a sign that he already knows the answer to that question.

"We want you to give our friend back!" Rainbow cried, quickly snapping out of it before flying in between the two of them. "And just what the hay do you think you're doing kissing her?"

"Rainbow, please," Fluttershy said, being her usual quiet and shy self out of bashfulness from the kiss. "Let me explain…"

"I'm kissing her because I am in love with her," Pyrus answered her with a growl. "And I am _not _letting her go, not until she agrees to be my mate."

"Not so fast, fire lips!" Boulderon roared as he slammed his fists the wall, the Subterra Mace glowing in them. Groudon went up to him to calm him down.

"Groudon?" Pyrus asked in shock. The Continent Pokemon looked at him with shame.

"Hey, Pyrus," she said timidly... Before Boulderon charged at him, wielding the mace.

"You are screwed, buddy boy!" Dialga warned. "That golem charging at you and about to smash your face in is none other then Fluttershy's guardian!"

"Pyrus," Fluttershy said to him with concern, "I don't think it's a very good idea to…"

"Her…become your mate?" Rainbow scoffed. "Yeah, right! Like _that's _ever gonna happen!"

"Oh, and like you're gonna stop me, little Miss Tough Filly and Blue Dragon?" he mocked back. "Oh, I'm so scared!"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to, you overgrown blimp of hot air!" Lionwing snarled. Apparently, he's been hanging around with Rainbow too much to be able to talk like that.

"And my mate your talking to you, buster!" Drago snarled. Apparently, he's very close to Dialga.

"And your point is?" Pyrus scoffed, giving them a mocking look in his eyes. That got the gryphon, Dragonoid, and golem really angry.

"I'll rip your throat out for—"

"I'll literally burn you to nothing you overgrown-" Before Lionwing and Drago could finish, Boulderon charged at the dragon with a roar.

"Boulderon! Stop please!" Fluttershy whimpered as her guardian continued to barrel forward, the mace's flanged head gleaming in the faint light. "Pyrus! Boulderon is going to hurt you very badly if you don't stop..." Fluttershy said softly.

Pyrus ducked beneath Boulderon's swing and clobbered the Subterra Guardian in the stomach with his fist, but he responded by smashing the side of the Subterra Mace into Pyrus' chest, knocking the dragon away and loosening his grip on Fluttershy slightly.

"I promised... to protect her... to be a good guardian... like all those years before... Subterra represents steadfast and loyal, and I WILL save Fluttershy! Even if it costs me my life!" Boulderon roared, drawing the Crusher Mace from the Subterra Gem in his chest. He then lifted his weapon for the final blow.

"WAAIIIT!" Everyone stopped and froze when Fluttershy and Groudon finally cried out and turned to them.

"Um…will everypony _please_ let me say something?" she asked timidly, sheepish about her sudden outburst.

"Please, Boulderon," Groudon begged the golem. "Hear your partner out."

"Of course, my beautiful dinosaur," Boulderon replied calmly, sliding the Subterra Mace into the sheath on his back and sitting on a rock. Groudon blushed at what called her.

"Of course, my little turtledove," Pyrus answered, letting her go with a smile. Rainbow and Helios' jaw dropped in shock.

"You're letting her talk just like that?!" they snapped at Pyrus and Boulderon, apparently annoyed.

"She can be pretty persuasive when you get past her timid nature," the red dragon and Subterra Golem stated with shrugs. Fluttershy then turned to the others.

"Please try to understand," she then said to them. "Pyrus didn't kidnap me. He asked me to come with him so that he can talk to me, and I said yes. He then told me that Discord and Razenoid shrunk him because he wants to be the same size as me. And he can't let me go because—"

"Discord and Razenoid did this to him?!" Twilight cried. "Oh, I _knew_ this is another one of their rotten tricks! They _so _would do something to capture Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus! Those guys are gonna—"

"Twi, sweetie," Marvin said quickly, "you're overreacting again…" The Unicorn stopped her ranting and looked around to see everyone staring at her as if she's gone psycho again.

"Uh, sorry…" she replied with a sheepish grin.

"Wait a minute," Groudon replied with a blink of realization. "Are you saying we've been…doped?"

"If by doped, you mean fooled, then YES!" Rainbow snapped. Applejack and Helios then pulled her down back to the ground so that she can calm down.

"The thing is, Pyrus and Groudon," she explained, "is that Discord's the ancient chaos demon from long time ago."

"And his guardian Razenoid is the Lord of Darkness responsible for the destruction of Vestroia," Wolfurio added.

"Discord's also in love with our ruler Princess Celestia and is doing everything he can to have her to himself," Twilight added. "He tricked Marvin here into being a Unicorn Pony so he can be with me, and he used Lionwing to get to Rainbow Dash. I think he and Razenoid shrunk you and tricked you into taking Fluttershy to distract us while he went to kidnap the princess."

"And Lord Razenoid is in love with our ruler Lady Arceus and is doing everything he can to have her." Drago added. "He tricked Dialga here into transforming into a Pyrus Dragonoid to be with me, and he used Rayquaza to get to Helios. I think he talked and tricked you, Groudon, into taking Boulderon on to buy Pyrus time while Razenoid went to kidnap the lady."

"Are you saying Discord _used_ me?" Pyrus roared, now angry at the thought of the chaos demon tricking him into distracting the Ponies from helping their Princess. "Why, that rotten—" He let out an enraged roar that made Spike jump with a yelp and hide behind Lionwing, who was also surprised by the roar.

"Are you saying Razenoid _used _me?" Groudon roared, now angry at the thought of the Darkus Demon tricking her into distracting the guardians from helping their lady. "WHY THAT OVERGROWN-!" She let out a rage filled scream that made Skyress jump up with a yelp and hide behind Rayquaza and Helios, who were also surprised by the roar. Boulderon quickly stood up and tried to calm the enraged dinosaur down. Quite ironic since she tried to do the same for him.

"Where can we find those freakish excuses of dragon impersonators?" Pyrus demanded. "I'll teach them a thing or two about making a fool out of a dragon!" Fluttershy quickly went up to his side and placed her hoof on his arm to calm him down.

"Pyrus, please calm down," she said. "Getting angry won't solve anything. It will only make things worse." Pyrus turned to his beloved Pegasus, and his enraged face softened into a loving frown.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy," he said to her. "I just feel so…responsible."

"Well, ya _should _be!" Rainbow snapped at him. "If ya haven't kidnapped Fluttershy, than the Princess and Lady—"

"Rainbow, stop it!" Twilight snapped with a glare. Realizing that she's only making things worse, the rainbow Pony stopped yelling at Pyrus.

"Sorry," she replied lowly.

Boulderon turned back to Groudon, who still has anger in her eyes.

"Razenoid and Discord need to pay! They tricked me!" Groudon screamed in anger. Boulderon hugged her close and sighed.

"You're not alone in this," he explained calmly. "I'm with ya all the way."

"I think we should go help the Princess 'n' fast," Applejack said.

"And the Lady too," Wolfurio added.

"Knowing Discord and Razenoid," Rarity stated, "they must have taken them to the abandoned castle in the Everfree Forest." Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Then I'm going with you," Pyrus said firmly. "I caused this mess, so I'm going to fix it."

"Same here," Groudon added firmly.

"Uh, it's good to hear that you want to help," Lionwing replied before turning to the ropes that are still binding his wings to his sides and doing the same to Drago and Helios. "But could you do something about _these_ first please?"

"Oh, sorry," the dragon replied before poking at the ropes with his tail. The ropes shook a little before falling off of the gryphon and Dragonoids' sides, freeing their wings.

"Finally!" Lionwing cried, spreading out his wings as did Drago and Helios. Applejack then climbed onto the gryphon's back as Spike climbed onto Rainbow Dash's. Pinkie and Rarity climbed onto Pyrus' back. Twilight and Marvin climbed onto Drago and Dialga's backs as they flew off as well. Rayquaza and Helios lifted off and followed them with the other guardians riding on their backs. Fluttershy flew onto Boulderon's back before he charged forward, using the earth as his footholds. Groudon followed him on Pyrus' back. Then they all dashed out of the cave and flew off into the sky to find and rescue Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus.


	8. Rescue with HUGE Price

**Ch.8: A Rescue with a HUGE Price**

In the abandoned palace of the Everfree Forest, Discord held Celestia in his arms as they lied on the divan together. Close by, Razenoid held Arceus in his arms as they lied together on the pillows. So far, all they've been doing to girls is cuddling, but Celestia and Arceus have a feeling they might do something to take their "relationships" to the next level. The Alicorn of the Sun and the Lady of Light would've fought back, but they have on orange/black collars to render them powerless. So all Celestia could do is melt into Discord's warm embrace as he nuzzled into her silky, fragrant mane while Arceus melted into Razenoid's arms with a sigh as he nuzzled into her neck.

"If you would like a special treat to enjoy a lovely night such as this," Discord purred into Celestia's ear softly, "what would it be?" Celestia would've asked to be released but decided against it. Discord is apparently not going to let her go anytime soon, so it seems proper to just amuse him a bit. Besides, it sounds like fun. She then decided on one of her favorites.

"I would guess…a red velvet tart topped with rose petals," she answered with a shy smile.

"What about you, Arcy?" Razenoid then asked the Alpha Pokemon. Arceus hesitated, knowing that Discord's guardian isn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"Probably some herbal cupcake with magnolia petals on top," she answered with a blushing smile. Razenoid and Discord smiled at the girls' cute expressions before turning to Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss standing at the doorway.

"How 'bout it, boys?" Discord asked them before turning back to his princess. "One dozen red velvet tarts topped with rose petals."

"And one whole herbal cake with magnolia petals on top," Razenoid added, turning back to his lady. The four henchmen bowed their heads in reply.

"As you wish, masters," they said to their superiors in unison. The four of them then left the room to carry out their tasks, leaving the two couples alone. Celestia then turned to Discord with an arched eyebrow, as did Arceus to Razenoid.

"A _dozen_ tarts?"

"A _whole_ cake?"

"Want to keep your sweet teeth satisfied," they explained. The Princess and Lady merely smirked at them.

"If you keep on spoiling us like this," Celestia warned playfully, "we're going to get fat."

"That wouldn't be a pleasant idea," Arceus replied with a giggle.

"C'mon, I know you still have your high metabolism," Discord replied, tracing his claw around Celestia's stomach. She then tried to suck it in with a giggle.

"Same with you, Arcy," Razenoid said, gently brushing his claws against her stomach. She then sucked it in with a yelp, causing him to look at her with surprise.

"Discord, no!" Celestia giggled, pushing his hand away with her front hooves. "I'm still ticklish there."

"I'm sorry, Razenoid," Arceus explained, trying to move away from his claws, "but I'm ticklish there as well." The two suitors then smiled evilly.

"Oh, you still are…" Discord purred before wrapping his tail around Celestia's upper body to keep her front hooves up before moving his lips to her white tummy.

"This is going to be fun," Razenoid chuckled before doing the same with Arceus's front legs and moving down to her stomach. That made Celestia and Arceus scared.

"Discord, don't you dare—"

"Razenoid, you better not—"

PHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFF!

"AAAUUUGGGHHH! HAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOT THAHAHAHAHAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! STOHAHAHAHAP!" The poor princess and lady began laughing hysterically as their opposites began blowing raspberries into their stomachs and tickling their sides. Those areas have always been their most ticklish spots. Suddenly…

CRAAASH! Discord and Razenoid shot their heads up to see Pyrus, Boulderon, Helios, and Lionwing crash into one of the windows and let Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the others enter. Celestia and Arceus then gasped for air as the back-riders got off their friends' backs.

"Oh, now why do you have to go and kill the mood?" Discord demanded, still holding Celestia with his tail.

"We were just having a little fun," Razenoid added, holding Arceus with a glare.

"We'll show you a 'little fun'," Pyrus growled. "Think you can make a fool out of us and make us look bad in front of my Fluttershy and Groudon's Boulderon?"

"You're in for it now, pal!" Groudon roared. Discord just glared at Pyrus with his claws glowing.

"Correction," he said. "_He's _in for it!" He then shot a powerful yellow blast at Pyrus, sending him out the window and right through the forest outside of the ruins.

"PYRUS!" Fluttershy and Groudon cried, fear and devastation grabbing at their hearts with cold claws. "NOOO!" They then flew out of the castle windows to find him and make sure that he is alright, Boulderon right behind them. Lionwing, Pyrus, Helios, and Marvin then turned to Discord and Razenoid angrily.

"You're going to regret doing _that_, demons," Marvin growled before climbing onto Lionwing's back as the two Dragonoids stood at either side of the gryphon. Discord and Razenoid just smirked at them arrogantly before setting Celestia and Arceus onto the divan and pillows, unraveling their tails around them.

"I'll be back in a minute, my little cream puff," Discord purred to Celestia before crouching before the challengers like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey.

"Me too, kitten," Razenoid purred to Razenoid before crouching before them as well. They then charged at one another, and the battle began.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy flew through the forest, tears torturing her to shed them as she searched for Pyrus. She couldn't help but feel as though it was her own fault that Pyrus got hurt. Deep down, she had always like the dragon too, but she was too scared to say anything. She even became more scared when he took her so that he can marry her. If only she said yes. The he wouldn't have ended up hurt.

Boulderon and Groudon were also helping in the search. Boulderon frowned as he watched Groudon cry. He hated seeing her cry like this, especially when he now has it bad for her. Like him, she's steadfast and loyal; everything that he wants in a mate like her. If he ever gets the chance, he'll ask Pyrus to take Groudon in as his mate.

"Pyrus!" Fluttershy and Groudon called out. "Where are you?" The trio suddenly heard loud groaning and rushed to where the sound came from. When they reached the clearing, they gasped with shock. Lying before them is Pyrus, now his large size. Discord has removed the spell from him as punishment for his betrayal.

"Oh, Pyrus," Fluttershy cried, rushing to his side. "Oh, please tell me you're alright." The dragon could only groan once more before opening his eyes. When he did, he saw that Fluttershy, Boulderon, and Groudon are smaller than him, a sign that he's no longer small enough for Fluttershy. He then looked away from the tearing Pony in shame.

"I'm not alright," he said with a lump in his throat. "I'm big again. I thought that if I help you save your princess, you would like me too, and I can stay small for you. But now that I'm big again…all hope is lost for me." Fluttershy looked up at him with shining eyes.

"No, it's not," she protested with a whimper. "You can still save her, and…I've liked you too." Pyrus turned to her in reply.

"Y-You do? Even after what I've done?" Fluttershy smiled before pressing the side of her head into his neck.

"Of course I do," she stated. "You just made another bad decision by listening to Discord and Razenoid. I was unsure if you liked me after our last encounter because of what I told you about your hazy snoring." He just smiled at her.

"I was afraid that Groudon won't like me anymore," Boulderon then confessed to him sheepishly, "especially after I flipped out like that back there." Groudon just placed her claw on his hand with a smile.

"You were just being there for her is all," she stated. "And I still think you're pretty darn cute." He looked up at her with surprise.

"Really?"

"Really." Boulderon looked away with a blush and a chuckle.

"Well, the thing is, Fluttershy," Pyrus then explained to his dream Pony, "I got my snoring problem fixed. When you told me my smoky snoring was becoming a health hazard to others, I felt bad and went to a good dragon doctor to get it taken care of. As a result, my nasal passages feel much better." Fluttershy smiled up at him in reply.

"I knew you were a good dragon," she replied. With a determined look now in his eyes, Pyrus looked up at the castle he was blasted out of.

"Then it's time I put that goodness of mine to good use," he said with a growl.

"You go, big guy!" Boulderon cheered, pumping his fist into the air. Groudon just smiled at him with affection.

Back at the palace, Lionwing and Marvin were panting heavily as were Drago and Helios. The poor gryphon was scratched and burned all over, and the Martian had some bruises and a black-and-blue eye (well, a _blue _eye anyway since he's already a _black_-skinned alien). And the two Dragonoids have cuts and bruises on them as well as a bloody nose each. As their girlfriends and the others watched in horror, Discord and Razenoid approached them with hands glowing with amber-colored energy and Darkus energy.

"Looks like you four won't last very long," Razenoid said to them with a maniacal grin of arrogance. "Guess some time with your girlfriends has made you soft."

"You leave the girls out of this, creep," Helios growled angrily, despite his injuries. The Draconequus and Lord of Darkness just chuckled lowly.

"Still got some spunk in ya, huh?" Discord replied as the energies glowed more brightly. "I'll give ya that for a plus." He and Razenoid then raised their hands up until they were leveled with their heads.

"Too bad it won't do you much good…" Razenoid added with a sneer.

**KRRAAASSSSHHHHH!** Everyone looked up with a start when the roof was suddenly ripped off by a large red scaly hand with claws. They then saw that it was Pyrus, now his large size and with Fluttershy, Groudon, and Boulderon riding on his shoulders. The dragon then lowered his head to glare at Discord and Razenoid, who nervously lowered their no-longer-glowing hands.

"Oh, boy," Razenoid gulped.

"Uh, maybe making you big again _was_ a bad," Discord said with a gulp and a sheepish smile.

"Ya think?" Pyrus replied with a growl before letting out a huge roar to send Discord and Razenoid flying across the room. As that happened, Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss came in with a plate full of red velvet tarts topped with rose petals and another plate holding a herbal cake topped with magnolia petals.

"Who's up for some—AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Before they could move out of the way, Discord and Razenoid crashed in them. When the dust cleared, the six villains were in an unconscious, tart-and-cake-smeared pile.

"That's gotta hurt," Spike said with a grimacing wince.

"I second that," Skyress replied as Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus got up. Their collars were also gone due to Discord and Razenoid getting knocked out.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight cried, rushing up to her mentor.

"Lady Arceus," Drago also cried, rushing up to his mentor. "Are you alright?"

"We'll be fine," Celestia assured the little Unicorn and her guardian before she and Arceus looked up at Pyrus.

"Thank you for helping us, Pyrus," the Lady of Light said to him with a kind smile. The red dragon nodded before lowering his hand down to the floor.

"Allow my partner to take you back to Canterlot," Groudon said to them politely. "It's the least we can do for what we've done." With a smiling nod of gratitude, the Alpha Pokemon and Alicorn stepped onto Pyrus' hand, followed by everypony and everyguardian else. Since their injuries are pretty bad, Lionwing, Helios, and Drago did so reluctantly. Once they are all in his hand or on his back, Pyrus took off into the sky and flew for Canterlot.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Kaa groaned after the evil team came around.

"What do you think?" Razenoid answered with a growl.

"Somepony get me an icepack," Discord groaned.

"I will as soon as Hiss and Mewtwo get off of me," Genesect groaned.


	9. Thank U Gift

**Ch.9: Celestia and Arceus' Thank You Gift**

A short while later, Pyrus landed in the courtyard of Castle Celestia and settled the group onto the grass. He and Groudon smiled as Twilight and Drago embraced the princess and lady, exclaiming how happy they are that they're okay. Their smiles became frowns, however, when they turned to Fluttershy and Boulderon. Now that the dragon's back to normal dragon size, he can't be with her…even if she loves him back. And his guardian can't be with her guardian, even though they now like each other. Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus noticed this right away and remembered Discord and Razenoid telling them that Pyrus wanted to be Pony size to be with Fluttershy and so Groudon can be with Boulderon. Now they plan to properly thank them with their one wish.

"Pyrus," Celestia said to him, making the large red dragon turn to her and Arceus, "what you and Groudon have done was a great sacrifice, and we are very grateful to you for it." The dragon just looked in shame.

"It's not just sacrifice," he stated. "It's punishment. After all I've done to Fluttershy and Boulderon's friends, I've deserved it." Groudon just patted his neck in comfort, trying to convince him to stop beating himself up.

"But you've made up for it by giving up your small size and coming to our rescue," Arceus pointed out. "For that, we want you to have this." With her magic, Celestia placed into his hand a leather chest with golden hinges.

"What is it?" asked Groudon when she, Boulderon, and Fluttershy saw the chest as well.

"Our thank you gift to him and you for helping Fluttershy and Groudon and saving us," Celestia answered. "However, Pyrus, you must not open it until you have taken the others home, Fluttershy and Boulderon being the last."

"Once you four are at their home," Arceus added, "_then_ you may open it." With an understanding nod, Pyrus picked up the group and placed them on his back.

"Thank you," he and Groudon said to Celestia and Arceus before taking off into the sky. The Princess and Lady simply watched after the dragon with a smile until he was out of sight. Then they went back into the castle.

Back with Pyrus, Groudon, and the group, the dragon had returned the Ponies and their guardians back to Ponyville. He dropped Twilight, Spike, Drago, Skyress, Dialga, and Marvin off at the library and Rainbow, Helios, Rayquaza, and Lionwing at Rainbow's place. Then he took the other Ponies and guardians home before taking Fluttershy and Boulderon home. Once the four of them have landed inside the backyard, many of Fluttershy and Boulderon's animal friends came out to welcome Fluttershy back, including little Angel who hugged her tightly.

"There, there, Angel," she cooed, hugging back the teary-eyed bunny. "It's alright; I'm here." Pyrus and Groudon smiled at her and Boulderon sadly before Groudon went up to the golem.

"Again, I'm very sorry about what happened," she said to him with a tear in her eye. Boulderon simply smiled before brushing the tear away.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself," he said to her. "Whether or not I have to face your partner in a Courtship Battle, I still want you as my mate." Groudon looked up at him in reply.

"You do?"

"Yeah," he answered, taking her into his arms. "Although it was your partner who saved the day, you're just amazing in your own unique way." He then pulled her into a kiss, and Groudon melted into his embrace before returning it.

Pyrus smiled at the two guardians before turning to the chest still in his hands. He then remembered Celestia and Arceus' words and decided to open it before he and Groudon leave Fluttershy and Boulderon. He then tipped the lid up with his free claw…

Fluttershy squealed with surprise when a flash of light shown behind her, causing Groudon and Boulderon to pull apart with shock. When it vanished, they turned and were surprised at what they saw. Pyrus is small again, now only a foot and a half taller than Fluttershy like he was before. The dragon was also shocked himself.

"Wha-What happened?" he said before turning to the chest, only to find that it has become a note:

"_Pyrus, because of what you and Groudon have done for us all out of love for Fluttershy and Boulderon, I grant you this one wish. You are now small enough to be with Fluttershy and stay that way as long as you also remember to be true to yourself and to her. May your love forever be strong as the love between your guardians. Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus."_

Hearing these good news, Fluttershy jumped up and hugged Pyrus, now being able to wrap her front legs around his neck again to hug him. Boulderon wanted to smack the dragon but fought back as Groudon held his hand.

As he returned the hug, Pyrus thought about what happened between him and Fluttershy back at the cave. It's true that he's rushing the relationship too quickly in their new relationship with marriage, but he and Groudon can still be with her and Boulderon another way.

"Fluttershy," he said, tilting her chin up with his tail so he can look into her eyes. "You've been on my mind since the day we first met." He smiled when she blushed in reply, loving how cute she looks. "And it's true; it is too soon to ask you to be my mate. So…may I court you until we are ready?" Fluttershy just smiled in reply.

"Of course, you may," she whispered softly. Pyrus of course heard her, for he took her into her arms and kissed her on the lips. Fluttershy simply kissed him back, happy that they can now be together, as Boulderon twitched his eye at them with Groudon giggling beside him.

Back at Celestia and Arceus' room, the Princess and Lady watched the two lovers and their guardians kiss and smiled at their happiness. Celestia then brought out her red memory book and opened it to a blank page before placing her horn on it, and Arceus did the same with her violet book. Using their Memory Spells, they brought up two pictures: Celestia's of Pyrus flying through the starry night sky with Fluttershy in his arms and entitled it _Fluttershy's Big Heart_; Arceus' of Boulderon holding Groudon's claw and smiling at her as they walked under the stars and entitled _Boulderon's Angel Sent to Earth_. Smiling at their work, the two of them closed the books and turned to the open window.

"Until next time, Discord…" Celestia said with a smile before she went to bed.

"Until next time, Razenoid…" Arceus also said with a smile before following her partner.

"_Until next time, Celestia,"_ the Alicorn heard Discord's voice say in her head.

"_Until next time, Arceus,_" the Alpha Pokemon also heard Razenoid's voice say in her head. They were a little surprised at first but smiled at the promise before turning in.

Back at Fluttershy's place, Boulderon cleared his throat, making Fluttershy and Pyrus break the kiss and turn to him.

"Sorry to rain on your parade," he then said to Pyrus, "but…you still have to face me in a Courtship battle before you can have _my _permission to date her." Groudon and Fluttershy turned to him and were about to protest when Pyrus spoke up.

"I understand, Boulderon, and I accept your challenge. In order to prove my love for Fluttershy, I will do this fair and square." Fluttershy looked up at him in reply.

"Please be careful," she whimpered. "He's terribly strong."

"Don't worry," he assured her with a hug. "I'll be careful." Groudon then took the little Pegasus with her and moved out of the way with her so that Pyrus and Boulderon can began the Courtship Battle.


	10. Pyrus VS Boulderon

The song is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescense (?). Enjoy.

**Ch. 10 Fiery Drake Vs Earth Crushing Subterra Golem - Bring Me to Life**

Boulderon growled as the enormous, spiked Crusher Mace appeared in his grip in a flash of brown light. He batted the enormous, razor-spiked ball on the palm of one enormous fist, grinning like a lunatic.

**Boulderon: **_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

**Pyrus: **_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Well, well, well, dragon. We'll truly see if you're meant for Lady Fluttershy." He then smashed the ground with the mace, and a force field of Subterra energy appeared around the duo, exactly matching the ones used by Drago and Helios against Marvin and Lionwing. Groudon and Fluttershy watched silently from behind the force field, hoping the best for Pyrus.

**Boulderon:**_Wake me up (Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)_

_Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)_

With that, he charged at the firedrake, slamming a powerful blow from the mace into his stomach, knocking him away. Pyrus simply shook off the blow and charged back at the earth golem, slamming a fist into his chest before smashing his forehead into his. Shock waves spread from the impact point, the air flaring with intense energy.

**Pyrus: **_Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up (Before I come undone)_

_Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Boulderon smiled before kicking Pyrus in the belly, causing him to fall to his knees. The earth golem then drew back his mace and delivered an immensely powerful blow to the dragon's jaw with a powerful swipe. Pyrus went flying head over claws into a nearby house, crumpling it down on top of him.

**Boulderon: **_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

**Pyrus: **_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

The fire dragon groaned in pain before he got back up again, his eyes flaring with anger as he drew in a deep breath.

"Let's see if a little dragon fire oughta teach you a lesson." With that, Pyrus exhaled. An enormous torrent of crimson flames blasted out of the dragon's maw, aimed directly at the Subterra Golem.

**Boulderon: **_Wake me up (Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)_

_Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)_

Boulderon gave an amused grin as he drew back one enormous fist, the iron rings binding it glowing faintly in the light as he smashed it right into the torrent. Like a river splitting between rocks, the fire split in half from the force of the earthshaking punch. Pyrus' eyes widened in surprise before Boulderon drew both fists together and smashed them into the ground.

**Pyrus: **_Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up (Before I come undone)_

_Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Instantly a huge earthquake shook the ground, causing Pyrus to wobble and stagger with the sudden impact. The Subterra Golem then smashed the ground again, and a huge boulder was ripped from the ground and left floating in midair. Boulderon then drew back the Crusher Mace, resting its head on his shoulder as he slowly waved the mace like a baseball bat, before he swung.

BAM! The spiked head of the mace slammed into the boulder with a sickening crack, and it flew through the air at a mach speed. Pyrus' eyes widened before he spread his huge wings, flapping them furiously in a desperate attempt to escape the giant boulder, but he was too slow.

**Boulderon & Pyrus: **_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

With a sickening crack of flesh meeting stone, the boulder plowed straight into Pyrus, propelling the dragon through the nearby wall, causing it to crumple on top of him with a resounding roar.

"PYRUS!" Groudon and Fluttershy shrieked, tears starting to leak down their eyes. Fluttershy had heard from Twilight and Rainbow about the Courtship Battle between their guardians and their lovers, but she didn't know that they would be _this _intense. Dialga and Rayquaza had also told Groudon about the battles between their lovers and their partners, but she never witnessed it firsthand, and seeing her partner hurt was one of the most heartbreaking things she had ever seen in her long life...

**Boulderon & Pyrus: **_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Boulderon then drew the mace back, a cocky grin forming on his face as he saw his challenger struggling to rise from the mound of rock and debris that had collapsed on top of him.

"So, do you want to continue this and take the risk to sustain more injuries dragon? Or do you want to be wise and give up the challenge?"

**Boulderon: **_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

**Pyrus: **_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Pyrus snarled as he slowly got up... he suddenly flared his enormous wings, causing the debris and rock holding him down to explode all over the place. Boulderon's grin faded, to be replaced by a snarl as he protected himself with his armored gauntlet, causing the rocks to ping off the thick armor like spitballs against a window. Pyrus' body flared with fire as he was enveloped in the passion of his love for Fluttershy, and his anger at Boulderon for standing in the way.

"_**YOU SHALL PAY FOR STANDING IN THE WAY OF TRUE LOVE GOLEM!" **_the dragon roared, as he drew back his body and lunged forward, his wings splayed as fire swirled around his body in the shape of a flaming dragon with its jaws snapping. Boulderon's eyes widened in surprise as the dragon crashed into him, knocking the duo towards the shield. He plowed the Subterra Golem into the shield over and over again, causing the shield to ripple with the impacts.

**Pyrus: **_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

**Boulderon: **_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

The dragon then body-slammed him into the ground, before flapping his wings and hovering in midair. Opening his jaws, he blasted an enormous, concerted stream of flames at Boulderon. The golem roared as the stream slammed into him, engulfing him in a blazing vortex of hellish flames. The golem felt his rock hard armor weakening as the torrent of flames swirled around him.

"_N...No... I will... not... fail... THEM! This... is... for... Fluttershy... and... Groudon!" _With that, Boulderon lowered his shoulder.

**Pyrus: **_Wake me up (Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)_

_Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)_

"Bolt Quench!" he roared as steel hard stone covered his shoulder. He rammed his shoulder into the fire, causing it to dissipate around him like snow. Pyrus' eyes widened in surprise, then closed as he snarled and cut off the flow of fire. He then leaped forward, his wings curled around his body as the fire surrounding him formed a corkscrew rocket of blazing flames. The dragon roared as he lunged at Boulderon at an alarming speed.

"FLARE IMPACT!"

"TERRA CRUSHER!"

**Boulderon: **_Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up (Before I come undone)_

_Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Boulderon roared as his body became a solid wrecking ball of earthen fury, rocketing at a light-speed pace towards the dragon. They smashed into each other, a collision of titanic fire and rock fury.

"This battle... is over!" Boulderon roared as with a screech like a dying star, the Subterra Golem's sheer strength overwhelmed Pyrus and cracked the Crusher Mace onto the top of his skull...

**Boulderon & Pyrus: **_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

**KABLAM! **With an enormous explosion, the air around Pyrus and Boulderon became engulfed in a supernova like explosion, with red, blue, and yellow explosions appearing everywhere.

After the smoke cleared, Pyrus was lying in an enormous crater, while Boulderon was kneeling on one knee, panting heavily as smoke curled off his blackened armor. Scratches and slashes marked the iron.

With a strangled cry, Fluttershy and Groudon hurled themselves at them... the force field disintegrated around the exhausted Subterra Golem, and Fluttershy rushed to Pyrus' side, while Groudon rushed to Boulderon's.

"Pyrus... you... alright?" Fluttershy whimpered, tears leaking down her eyes.

"I'm... fine..." The dragon responded, wincing at the sudden pain in his arms.

"Boulderon... you alright as well?" Groudon questioned.

The Subterra Golem winced slightly, but nodded before wrenching himself out of Groudon's arms and stalking towards his sobbing partner and the downed Pyrus, his hand glowing with white energy as he prepared the memory spell...

"You have fought well, Pyrus," he said to the dragon, "and you've proven yourself even before our fight. So I shall give you a choice to thank you for the meaningful fight. You can let me erase your memories of Fluttershy…" At those words, his partner bit her bottom lip and fought back her tears.

"Or…allow me to take Groudon as my mate as you court Fluttershy." Groudon's golden eyes went wide at those words and turned to Pyrus hopefully as he smiled up at the golem.

"You've won my permission for that when you won the battle," he answered. With a cheer, Groudon tackled Boulderon as he deactivated the spell. Pyrus and Fluttershy simply laughed with tears as the Continent Pokemon smothered her new mate with kisses.

"They're just so wonderful together," Fluttershy said as she wiped her tears away.

"Just like us," Pyrus concurred, nuzzling into her cheek before she nuzzled him back.


End file.
